


【ME】肆无忌惮（完）

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 9





	【ME】肆无忌惮（完）

回家路上，Eduardo发现Mark不太高兴。  
不，岂止是不高兴，Mark简直是在生气。  
车是Eduardo开的，Mark坐在副驾驶的位置，一直沉着脸不怎么说话。  
Eduardo逗他聊了几回，他要么心不在焉地回几个字，要么说话带枪夹棒，三句话里能把Eduardo怼得哑口无言。  
幸亏Eduardo脾气温和，换了Chris试试看？立马能把这卷毛暴君踹下车扔大街上。  
再说Eduardo也能理解Mark为什么不高兴，毕竟今天他们在湾区的慈善晚宴上碰到了Daniel。

J·Daniel·Atlas，本世纪最赋盛名的天才魔术师，也是Mark最讨厌的魔术师，没有之一。  
Mark讨厌Daniel的理由是非常充分并且合理的。  
首先他们都是control freak，两个控制狂碰在一起谁能看顺眼了才奇怪。  
其次，Daniel除了头发的卷曲程度不一样外，他那张脸简直就是复制的Mark Zuckerberg。  
不过悲剧的是，Daniel比Mark年长几年，所以逻辑上而言，是Mark复制了Daniel的脸。  
有不少媒体拿Mark和Daniel的长相做过文章，八卦小报还猜测他俩是不是兄弟，要么失散多年，要么隐瞒事实，还脑补过一出家庭伦理狗血剧。  
Mark第一次看到这些简直勃然大怒，立刻出了个声明，说自己跟Daniel这种浮夸的魔术师毫无关系。  
然后Daniel在媒体采访时笑着回应“如果我有弟弟，那一定也是个浪漫而情趣的人，而不是一个一件T恤穿一个月都不换的geek或nerd”来作为还击。  
“Shit！我每天都换衣服，我只是有三十件一模一样的灰色T恤而已！”Mark看到那个采访，气得啪一下扔下报纸。

奇迹的是，从性格到脸都这么相似的两个人，至今还没有正式碰过面——这大概只能说是上帝的恩赐了。  
不过没碰面并不能妨碍Facebook的CEO跟四骑士代号“Lover”的魔术师，隔着娱乐和科技两大版面，针锋相对，彼此槽得火花四溅。  
好吧，这就是还没有碰面，但却已经到了相看两相厌地步的两个人。

在晚宴上，Daniel并没有真的去找Mark的不痛快，尽管他的出现看来已经够让Mark不痛快的了——上帝知道主办人是怎么想的，既请Mark出席，又请Daniel来表演。  
Eduardo刚想松一口气，Daniel就主动走向他了。  
好吧，这很正常，毕竟这个魔术师出了名喜欢漂亮的人。  
Daniel为Eduardo变了一支玫瑰，并称赞他为“我最甜美的玫瑰”。  
当时在宴会另一角正跟别人讨论VR技术的Mark那张脸立刻就黑了。  
当那朵玫瑰被插进Eduardo的西装前襟口袋里时，整个晚宴的人，喝酒的、聊天的、勾搭的，一下都安静了。  
Eduardo不是硅谷的人，但是全美国用Facebook的人都知道他是谁：他跟Mark打了一场六亿美元的官司，分道扬镳好几年。

再之后下一个关于他们的消息，就是Eduardo和Mark结婚了。  
报道一出，整个世界哐当一下，都被惊掉了下巴。

Eduardo手上还戴着跟Mark的结婚戒指呢，Daniel就敢把玫瑰插到Eduardo的西装前襟口袋上，撩人撩到Facebook的CEO头上，也是够肆无忌惮了。

现在那朵玫瑰就被扔在两人的座椅之间的杂物架上。  
Mark其实当场就想扔掉这朵碍眼的红玫瑰了，但是Chris阻止了他，说“Mark，有点风度，如果你不想明天各种八卦小报都出现关于你吃醋的新闻的话”。  
于是小心眼儿的CEO先生就把闷气一直生到回家。

Mark不愿意说话，把Eduardo也闹得有些郁闷了。  
他是好脾气，但他不是没脾气啊。  
两人回到家，Eduardo先进了浴室，他有点心事，泡澡泡得有点久，起来刚擦干身体，准备穿衣服时，带进浴室打发时间的手机就响起新短信的提示音。  
From Mark：  
“别穿衣服。”

“What？”Eduardo愣了一下，“Shit……”他忽然明白过来，转头瞪了浴室右上角一眼。  
那里的瓷砖隐秘处装了微型监控摄像头。  
“Again？！”他回了Mark的短信，顺便还加了一个愤怒的Emoji表情。  
Mark这个control freak肯定又调了频道在看他。  
“来我这里，Wardo。”Mark很快来了新的短信。  
Eduardo回复Mark：“好吧，你在卧室，还是书房？”  
但是他等了好一会儿，都没有等到Mark的回复。  
Eduardo抬起头，冲着监控竖了个中指，他敢用全部身家打赌，那混蛋一定看到了。  
既然Mark在看，Eduardo也不着急了。  
他背对着镜头，开始慢条斯理地擦头发。  
Eduardo有一副好身材，并且来自上流社会的大家族，举手投足都有一种自小培养出来的扎根骨髓的优雅气质，哪怕是赤身裸体，也不会减损他的漂亮。  
监控摄像头就在浴室的上面，而Mark在监控画面的前方。  
Eduardo一想到这点，便觉得浴室格外闷热，那些潮湿的水汽粘着在他的皮肤上，令他感到整个人都开始发烫。  
他将浴巾围在腰间，打开浴室的门走了出去。

整个三层的屋子灯都被关了，黑漆漆的，只有一条走廊是亮灯的，壁灯的光一路通向Mark的书房。  
Mark给家里写了一个智能管家，灯光温度全都能精细控制。  
Eduardo跟他分开了几年又重新在一起的时候，就觉得Mark的控制癖比起哈佛时代简直有过之而无不及——除了智能管家外，他还在家里每个房间都装了监控。  
好吧，这有点难以接受。  
但是作为估值几百亿美元的公司的CEO，Eduardo也不是不能理解他的做法。况且监控系统带有智能面部识别功能，一般而言如果没有特别情况，Mark并不会随意调取监控。  
在隐私这件事上，Eduardo可以妥协和纵容Mark的控制欲部分。

Eduardo推开门，Mark在书房没有开灯，只有四个显示器的巨大屏幕亮着，在黑暗里发出幽幽的蓝光。  
Mark要处理的东西非常多，因此书房里放置了四台显示器，方便他多线程工作。  
其实Eduardo的书房里也有三台电脑，有两台是工作用，一台24小时不停地运行着关于飓风和海啸的天气软件。这是Mark专门写给他的，精准实用的程度能媲美气象研究机构。  
Eduardo看到Mark的四个屏幕，一个是Facebook的页面，一个是编程页，一个在浏览新闻，最后一个开了四个监视器窗口，正好是浴室和Eduardo一路走来的走廊和转角处。  
Mark还在噼里啪啦的敲打着键盘，在处理编程的那个显示器上的东西，好像没察觉到Eduardo已经进来了似的。

“你知道这么做是很混蛋的吗，Mark？”Eduardo走过去，他低头在Mark的卷发上亲吻了一下。  
Mark敲键盘的声音停了。  
他把椅子转过来，脸上没有表情，显示器的冷光让Mark像个机器人：“你指的什么？”  
好吧，就是这种混账态度。  
每次Facebook更新，总有一部分人要骂一骂Mark，但你看他在乎过吗，他的用户像自虐狂似的，最后都离不开这个混账的天才。  
“随意监控我？”  
Eduardo抬头看了看那个播放监视器画面的显示器，又笑着把目光放到Mark的脸上。  
Mark没有回答他的抗议，伸手勾下Eduardo的脖子，吻住他的唇。  
Mark的吻非常粗暴，钳住Eduardo的下颚，堵住他的嘴，吸吮他的气息，舌头伸进去扫荡每一寸口腔，纠缠着Eduardo的舌拉扯。  
他的舌根因为Mark的胡搅蛮缠而生出一点疼痛。

Eduardo头发上的水珠顺着他的发梢滴落在Mark的脸庞上，但Mark压根没注意到，他们吻得太激烈了，唾液在舌间被翻搅，发出丰沛的水声，还有Eduardo被吻痛了的轻微呻吟。  
那滴冰冷的水珠一落下来，就在热烈燃烧的火堆里瞬间蒸发消失了。

分开的时候，Eduardo的唇都被Mark给咬红了。  
他看到那朵玫瑰被放在桌子上，低下头又亲了亲Mark，“怎么不扔掉它？”  
说着，Eduardo的手越过Mark要取走拿枝玫瑰，想要扔到桌子旁边的垃圾桶里。  
那个垃圾桶里放了几个红牛的空罐子。  
Mark握住Eduardo的手腕，阻止了他：“Daniel·Atlas跟你什么关系，Wardo？”  
“Oh god。”Eduardo笑了，“我跟他什么关系都没有。”  
“可他送你玫瑰。”Mark说。  
“Mark，你真该多看看娱乐新闻的，他对谁都那样，一个公认的‘Lover’。”Eduardo说：“他提早离场了，跟Miss Miller。”  
他那双棕色的眼睛含着笑意。  
“你还知道他什么时候离场，Wardo。”Mark尖锐地指出。  
“Jesus。”Eduardo亲了他一口，大笑道：“他带走的可是晚宴上最漂亮的姑娘！”  
但Mark可没有笑，他瞪着Eduardo一声不吭，让Eduardo想起很多年前帕罗奥图那个租下来的房子里他们吵架的雨夜。  
“你生气了，Mark。”Eduardo放下玫瑰，伸手去摸他的脸。

“没有。”Mark立刻否认。  
“别生气。”Eduardo亲吻他的眼睛，吻轻柔地落在Mark的鼻尖、脸颊上，手也在解Mark的领带：“我知道你讨厌Daniel，但一枝玫瑰不至于让你这么生气吧，嗯？”  
“Mr Atlas。”  
Mark一边接受他的亲吻安抚——似乎对暴君来说并没有什么效果，一边纠正Eduardo在称呼上存在原则性问题。  
这问题比Mark是不是在生气或吃醋，要严重得多。  
“Atlas”这个词从他嘴里简直就像是被一个一个音节挤出来一样重。  
“好，好。”Eduardo笑了笑，从善如流：“Mr Atlas。”

领带被解开，搭在转椅的把手上，Eduardo又去解Mark的衬衣纽扣。  
他们今晚参加湾区的慈善晚宴，Mark难得穿了一身正装。  
他所有正装全部都是Eduardo给他定制的，今天这身更加是Eduardo的搭配。  
他的品味好，连带着Mark穿上西装竟然也能去掉大部分的nerd气质，摇身一变，成名符其实的IT新贵。  
Eduardo在吻他的时候一颗颗解开了Mark的衬衣纽扣，然后沿着他的颈脖，从敞开的衬衫里露出的胸膛一直吻下去。  
他在Mark心脏的的地方停顿了一下。  
“我爱你。”Eduardo说：“Mark。”  
他不断亲吻着那层皮肤。在这里，他能感受到Mark的心跳，Mark远没有脸上表现的那么平静和无动于衷。  
他在失控，因为Eduardo。

接着是Mark的皮带被打开，金属的皮带扣发出清脆的声响。皮带被Eduardo抽出来，扔在地上。  
Eduardo跪在Mark的两腿中间，拉开他的拉链和内裤，低头把自己刚刚被Mark吻得红肿的、泛着水光的唇，凑近他半勃起的性器。

他先用舌头舔了舔前端，把那里舔得湿漉漉的，然后才慢慢地含进嘴里。  
Mark的呼吸变得有些浊重，他能感觉到自己在Eduardo的嘴里，Eduardo柔软的舌头灵巧地舔弄扫过那根肉柱。  
性器在他嘴里不断胀大变硬，滚烫的一根，几乎撑开Eduardo的口腔，堵住他的呼吸。

Eduardo的口活是非常棒的——他第一次含Mark时，Mark甚至都没坚持上十分钟，就射在了他嘴里——原谅他，那会儿Mark还是个19岁的小处男。  
或许南美就是个关于浪漫和性爱的代名词，Eduardo对Mark总有一种性吸引力。  
以前在柯克兰时，有一天Eduardo跟Mark雨天跑回来，浑身都湿透了。  
濡湿的衬衣贴着Eduardo的身体，勾勒出他的胸膛和腰身的线条。  
湿衣服穿在身上又黏又潮，非常不舒服。Eduardo一进门就扯开领带解了纽扣，因为锻炼和运动而结实的胸膛就这样一寸寸地露出来。  
正当他准备换上Mark给他的帽衫时，忽然手机响了。  
他接起电话，听了一会儿，然后眼神柔和地给一个学弟答疑。  
那根被扯开的黑色领带还搭在他的脖子上，遮住了一半的锁骨，还有敞开的前襟露出的胸膛。  
Mark完全没法把自己的目光从Eduardo身上移开。  
靠，那个叫Adam的学弟，知道Eduardo是这个样子在跟他打电话话？  
好吧，Mark承认那模样对他太有冲击性了，以至于他一下子就硬了起来。  
幸亏他穿的是宽大的运动裤。  
可是湿透的运动裤对于掩饰和遮挡性冲动没有太大的作用，Mark脑子一热，立刻转头打开电脑就疯狂写代码。  
Eduardo打完电话转头一看，顿时崩溃：“Mark，你怎么能穿着湿透了的裤子坐在那里打代码？！你就不能先换一身干的吗？！”

回到现在，Eduardo没有理好造型的头发，让Mark想起他们才二十出头时的事情。  
不只是头发，还有他的眼睛。  
Eduardo有一双特别好看的眼睛，很大，很无辜的样子，被欺负时还有一种逆来顺受的感觉，好像你能对他做许多过分的事情一样。  
就像现在。  
男人暗红色的、沉甸甸的肉柱狰狞地伫立在Eduardo的口里。  
大量的唾液因为无法吞咽而顺着Mark的阴茎而流淌下来，把整根阴茎弄得湿漉漉的，泛着水色。

“再含深点，Wardo。”Mark说。  
Eduardo如他所愿地给了Mark一个深喉，然后让阴茎离开自己的嘴。  
“你想要多深？”他用手扶着Mark的阴茎，一边亲吻阴茎的前端和涨成暗红色、昭示着男人强烈欲望的柱体：“告诉我，Mark。”  
“全部吞进去。”Mark声音沙哑，手轻轻抚摸着Eduardo的后颈。  
“你想让我明天连话也说不了吗？”Eduardo低声笑问。  
“你明天总要说不出话的，”Mark说，“就算没有这个，我也会操到你叫也叫不出来。”  
Eduardo笑了笑，不再说话，又张开嘴慢慢含进Mark的性器。  
尽管这个要求有点过分，但他还是尽量放松喉咙，让Mark的阴茎在自己嘴里插得更深。

Eduardo当然不可能真的含进Mark整根阴茎，但是他吃的也足够深，几乎到了埋首在Mark胯下的程度。  
Mark开始轻轻揪着着Eduardo湿漉漉的柔软发丝使他头部摆动，控制自己在他嘴里抽插的速度。  
这真是舒服极了，喉咙因为异物入侵而产生的挤压，还有无法合拢的嘴，使口腔分泌出大量唾液，浇湿Mark的阴茎。  
“无论插你的嘴还是后面的小穴，”他低声说，“都会把你弄出这么多水，Wardo。”  
Mark在床上会说下流话——当然会，只要是男人，包括Eduardo。  
但他说这种话时，语气依然是冷静平稳的，就像某种胜券在握的混蛋，除了急促的呼吸出卖了他的状态。

Eduardo在他胯下发出一点模糊的呻吟。  
Mark忽然收紧手指，重重地拉扯了一下Eduardo的头发。  
因为这一下拉扯，Eduardo让Mark的性器滑出了自己的口腔，只剩下前端还浅浅地含在嘴里。  
他抬起眼睛，看着Mark，眼角还带着点因为缺氧而逼出来的潮红。  
明明是他自己来给Mark口交的，现在却弄得好像Mark欺负他一样。

“还不想射吗？”Eduardo用他那张完全被操透了的嘴，问Mark。  
他们在一起已经好几年了，Eduardo当然知道Mark濒临高潮。  
“不。”Mark的声音非常暗哑，他此时的话不容置喙：“我要射在你脸上。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo低头舔了舔Mark阴茎的前端，然后闭上眼。  
Mark拉扯着Eduardo的头发，使他仰起脸，然后呼吸急促地把精液射在了Eduardo的脸上。

白色的粘稠的精液溅在Eduardo的脸上。  
Mark坐在椅子上，看着他，稍微平复了一下高潮带来的激烈感觉。  
Eduardo睁开眼，他潮红的眼角沾着精液，看得Mark尽管已经射了一次，可身体的热度根本没法散去。  
他猛地站起来，把Eduardo从地上拽起，将他往那张宽大的皮椅上推。  
Eduardo几乎就是跌进椅子里的，冲击力让椅子的转轮打滑，直接撞上了Mark的办公桌。  
他一把扶住椅柄，把Eduardo连人带椅子稳住。

“Mark？”  
Eduardo脸上露出有点懵的表情。  
Mark射到Eduardo脸上的精液有一些糊在了他的睫毛上，更多的则顺着他的脸颊和高挺的鼻梁淌下。  
黏腻的触感让Eduardo打了个颤，他抬眼看到Mark居高临下地看着自己。  
背后四台显示器是偌大的书房唯一的光源。Eduardo背对着显示器，机械的冷光直射在Mark的脸上，打出界限分明的阴影，使他本来就凌厉的脸部线条更加锋利。

Mark开始爱抚Eduardo的身体。  
他打开了Eduardo腰间的那条浴巾，抚摸Eduardo赤裸的大腿，手指从大腿根一直摸到脚踝。  
在做这些的时候，他一直盯着Eduardo的脸。  
Eduardo羞耻极了，就算他们做爱做了无数回，可是现在这样的情况也远远超出了他可以感觉自在的范畴。  
他赤身裸体，脸上是快要凝结成块的精液，而Mark还算的上是穿戴得十分完整，甚至那该死的西装外套都没有脱。  
最要命的是，Eduardo完全勃起了——因为给Mark口交，以及对于即将发生的一切的预想。  
Eduardo非常清楚接下来会发生什么。  
那些肉欲的、汁水淋漓的性爱，早已经根深蒂，变成他身体里某种下意识的反应，只要他稍微想一想，下面就硬爆了也湿透了。  
他的阴茎因此在两腿间高高翘起，前端的头部已经分泌出透明的液体。

他脸红的好像要烧起来了。

Mark握住Eduardo的脚踝，用力一拖，把他整个身体都往下拉了一点，然后抬起他的腿，把这双笔直修长的腿架到宽大的电脑椅的两边扶手上，呈现门户洞开的姿态。

Eduardo就像祭品一样，被架在刑具上，向Mark敞开一切。  
带着男人精液的脸，一具完全赤裸的漂亮身体，没有人玩弄过却已经硬成小石头一样的乳尖，自顾自勃起的阴茎。  
Mark没有给他上枷锁，可他就是要命的无法反抗，甚至沉溺Mark画的那个牢狱之中，兴奋得不可自拔。

“我不喜欢J·Daniel Atlas。”  
Mark从他脸上刮走一指头的精液，抹在Eduardo的乳头上。  
“我讨厌他浮夸的说话方式。”Mark接着说，他用指尖捏住Eduardo的一边乳头来回拧着。  
“Mark……”  
Eduardo被他玩得几乎说不出完整的话：“这种时候一定要提别人吗？”  
“我讨厌他哗众取宠的行为。”Mark将手指送进Eduardo的嘴里，“舔它，像你舔我的阴茎一样，Wardo。”  
Eduardo于是张开嘴，用刚才接纳Mark性器的地方欢迎了他的手指，  
“我讨厌他欺世盗名的魔术。”Mark的手指在Eduardo嘴里翻搅，按压他柔软的舌头。  
因为嘴巴被撬开，唾液从无法闭合的嘴角流出。  
“我讨厌他和我相似的脸。”Mark的手指直探进Eduardo的舌根。  
他轻轻压了压，Eduardo立刻抑制不住地咳嗽起来。  
“但我最讨厌的，”Mark说：“是他企图接近你。”  
他抽出湿漉漉的手指，在Eduardo的脸颊上画出一条水痕。  
“你是我的，Wardo。”

“不，Mark……”Eduardo摇摇头，“我跟Daniel……”  
“Mr.Atlas。”Mark再次纠正。  
“我跟Mr.Atlas……没有任何关系，那朵玫瑰，只是他的……一时兴起……”Eduardo说。  
“你说谎了，Wardo。”Mark说。  
他的语气就像法官，用没有任何情绪波动的、机械质的声音，冷静肃穆地下达最终宣判。  
Mark探身堵住Eduardo溢出呻吟的嘴，他的手越过Eduardo，伸向桌子的键盘。

“嘿，亲爱的，别急，我们有一整晚的时间。”

Daniel的声音从Eduardo背后的电脑传来。  
Eduardo猛地睁大眼睛。  
Mark放开他，“你说了一个拙劣的谎言，Wardo。”  
Eduardo扭头，不可置信地发现那个Mark用以显示监控画面的显示器上，正播放着好几年前Eduardo还在新加坡时的录影。

魔术师J.Daniel Atlas和他一边接吻一边闯进卧室的监视镜头。  
他们吻得非常激烈，好像下一秒是世界末日也不能分开他们，西装和领带被丢了一路，两个人滚倒在床上。  
Daniel一边解着Eduardo的衬衣纽扣，一边亲吻Eduardo的锁骨。  
“宝贝儿，告诉我你的名字。”他说，“和我做爱的每一个人都是独一无二的，特别是你，我的南美玫瑰……”  
“Eduardo，”巴西青年因为燃烧的欲望而无比热情，他拥抱魔术师，呼吸急促地回答，“Eduardo Saverin……”

“你监视我？”Eduardo回过头瞪着Mark，“在新加坡时？！”  
“是的。”面对Eduardo的质问，Mark一点侵犯个人隐私的内疚感也没有：“我会入侵你的笔记本和监视器。”  
“什……么……？”Eduardo一时间竟然不知道说什么好。  
“睡觉时的你，看书时的你，工作时的你，换衣服时的你……每时每刻，”Mark说：  
“我的注意力一直在你身上，Wardo。”

Mark钴蓝色的眼睛反射着屏幕的冷光，Eduardo感觉到一种被看穿的羞耻。  
从各种意义而言，他在Mark面前，确实是赤裸的、不着片缕的。  
他感到一种无法逃脱的恐惧，同时又产生了一种隐秘的、不敢承认的兴奋。  
在他们分开的时候，Mark一直在注视着他。  
他是天才的骇客，只要有网络他就无孔不入，每一个摄像头都是他的眼睛。  
Mark存在于镜头的后面，用现在这双眼睛——理智锋利的眼睛，在屏幕后面，像现在这样看着自己。  
Eduardo张了张嘴，他想说什么，播放着的录像里的他却先发出了声音：“吻我，Daniel。”

Mark仿佛代替Daniel听从了这个甜蜜的指令，他倾身含住Eduardo的唇。  
Eduardo握住Mark的肩膀，想把他推开，可是Mark根本没给他这样的机会。  
他紧紧压住敞开双腿的Eduardo，用一种掠夺的方式在亲吻他。  
Eduardo很快被吻得脑子昏沉，录像里自己和Daniel一定也正吻得难舍难分，因为他听见了舌头卷起的唾液发出湿润的水声。  
那些渍渍作响的水声，贯穿他的耳膜，Eduardo昏昏沉沉，几乎分不出是录像的声音还是自己现在口腔里搅出来的。

“唔……”  
Mark放开Eduardo，Eduardo立刻喘息着要求：“关掉它，Mark……”  
录像里他被Daniel——那个出了名会调情的魔术师撩拨得发出紊乱的吐息和轻微的呻吟。  
Eduardo其实已经不太记得当时和Daniel都是怎么做的了，毕竟那是五年前的事情了。  
他和Daniel在新加坡的一家酒吧里相遇，魔术师把他当成了猎艳的对象。  
坏就坏在Daniel长了一张跟Mark几乎一模一样的脸，Eduardo开始时压根没打算理他，连好脸色都没有。  
可是Daniel是个出色的猎人，他猎艳几乎从来没有失过手，他的幽默和魔术是最佳利器，迅速化解了Eduardo对他的敌意。  
接下来的事情就顺理成章了。  
喝酒、调情、上床。不得不说，Daniel无愧于“Lover”的称号，Eduardo接受了魔术师暧昧的邀请，甚至把他带回了家。

“No。”Mark拒绝了Eduardo的要求。  
“你变得更兴奋了，为什么？”他握着Eduardo的阴茎问：“因为想起魔术师是怎么操你的，还是你意识到当他在操你时，我在看着一切？”  
Eduardo发出啜泣一样的呻吟：“别说了，Mark……”

“哦，不，宝贝，虽然你这么热情，”Daniel说：“但我是个绅士，让我来好好对待你。”  
说完，魔术师含进了Eduardo半勃起的性器。  
几乎是同时，Mark也低头含进了Eduardo已经完全硬起的阴茎。

Mark显然已经看过监控无数次。  
他看过太多遍了——这一段视频，以至于清楚所有细节，每一个步骤，Eduardo的每一个反应。  
那个长了一张跟自己一样脸蛋的魔术师，是怎样把这个漂亮热情又柔软的巴西青年按在身下，深深插进去，将他的Wardo操成一滩春水，呻吟着泪流不止。  
“Mar……Mark……！”Eduardo的双手捧着Mark的脑袋，“不、不……别这样。”  
他简直受不了这种折磨。

“不要羞耻，射精没什么好羞耻的，sweetheart。”  
Daniel在给他口交的时候这么说：“如果一个人为你口交，对他最好的奖励就是射出来。”  
说完这话，魔术师给了Eduardo一个非常棒的深喉，他当时很快就在Daniel的嘴里达到了高潮。  
可是这话让现在的Eduardo更加难以接受。  
他好像同时被两个人操着，Daniel Atlas，Mark Zuckerberg。他们其实是截然不同的两个人，可是又有一张相似的脸，以及如出一辙的强烈控制欲。  
视频里的他热情地呻吟，可是录像的声音越大，Eduardo就越想压抑自己的呻吟。  
他紧紧咬着唇，被拉开架起在椅子两边手柄的腿抽搐一般轻颤，想挣扎的腰被Mark的一只手用力扣住胯骨。  
“我要射了，Mark……”Eduardo的手指插进Mark的卷发了，他的脚趾蜷起来：“快放开……求你了……”

Mark没理他，他跟Daniel一样给了Eduardo一个深喉。  
快感冲垮了Eduardo的抵抗，他射在了Mark的嘴里，像视频里的他射在Daniel嘴里一样。  
Eduardo大口大口地喘着气，羞耻和高潮让他双眼失去了焦点，被强烈的快感逼出的眼泪从他的眼角滑下。  
Mark吐出嘴里含着的精液，当做润滑剂抹在手指上，然后插进Eduardo的后穴。

“第一次和男人做？”Daniel问他。  
“……不是……”Eduardo回答。  
“哦，亲爱的，你骗我。”魔术师将舔湿的手指插进他身体里，“你的身体比你要诚实，它告诉我你一定没有跟男人做到这一步，我是你的第一个男人。”  
Eduardo呜咽着，“好吧，口交……只有口交……不要用手了……”  
“乖孩子。”魔术师亲吻了一下Eduardo的脸，“如果不先用手，你等会儿会痛得哭出来的。亲爱的，虽然我对于把你弄哭抱持着强烈的兴趣，但并不是这样把你弄哭。”  
“另外，相信我，用手也能让你舒服得变成我的小荡妇。”Daniel说。  
魔术师灵巧的手指不断在Eduardo柔软的体内探索，他模拟着做爱的动作，有时候也会曲起指头。  
Eduardo在他的中指蹭过某一个隐秘的地方时，一股快感忽然像电流一样把他蛰了一下。  
他“啊”地叫了出来，整个身体不受控制地痉挛了一下。  
“找到了，”Daniel笑了，他看着Eduardo，“你藏在最深处的秘密。”

而Mark？他当然不用找，因为他太熟悉Eduardo的身体了。  
他并着两只手指来回在Eduardo身体里抽插，灵活的指尖戳着包裹手指的湿润的嫩肉，很快就翻搅出一片水声。  
Eduardo的喘息从压抑到急促，混合着录像里他热情的呻吟还有Daniel模糊低语的情话，让Mark心里那把火烧得更旺盛。  
他忍不住开始用力抽送手指。

跟温柔的魔术师不一样，Mark摒弃了所有挑逗的技巧，他就只是插进去，又抽出来，狠狠地、粗暴地、毫不留情地用手指贯穿Eduardo。  
Eduardo大张着双腿半躺在黑色皮质的座椅上，咬着自己的手背，很快眼泪就从他泛红的眼角里源源不断地流下来。  
Mark是玩击剑的，他的手很稳也很有力气，维持着这样的速度和力气用手指去插Eduardo，对他而言也不算太难的事。  
Mark紧紧盯着Eduardo的脸。他看上去可怜极了，满脸的泪水和求饶的眼神非常凄惨。  
忽然，Eduardo的大腿一阵痉挛，他用力绷起两条修长的腿，被Mark用手指刺激前列腺直接射了出来。  
精液一股股地喷在他的小腹，沾在耻毛上，一副被折腾得乱七八糟的样子。  
Mark这才停下手，慢慢把手指从Eduardo饱受虐待的肉穴中退出来。  
Eduardo的胸膛剧烈起伏，眼神有点涣散。好一会儿，他才瞪着Mark，哑着软糯的声音控诉他的暴行，“……你真是个混蛋……Mark……”  
“是的，我是。”Mark说。  
他将Eduardo两条腿从电脑椅的两边手柄上架下来。  
但即使Eduardo又重新得到了自己双腿的支配权，现在他却没有一分力气去合拢自己双腿，保护那个可以让别人侵入他身体的地方。

Mark把桌子上的杂物和文具全部扫到地上，然后将Eduardo从椅子上拽起来，推到书桌前。  
Eduardo被迫趴在冰冷的桌面，红肿的乳头被桌面的温度刺激。  
他的腰被背后的Mark环住稍稍提起，臀部便毫无防备又羞耻地袒露在Mark面前。  
“Mark……”  
Mark摁住Eduardo，低头亲吻他结实的肩膀：“你喜欢Daniel Atlas的温柔？”  
他滚烫的阴茎不断磨蹭Eduardo的臀缝，又沉又热的肉柱就像某种征服的威胁。  
“没有……”Eduardo摇摇头，刚才被Mark用手指操出来的肠液和Mark阴茎的前液在磨蹭中，把两个人的下体都弄得一片狼藉。

“看。”Mark捏着Eduardo的下颚，让他抬起因为泪水和汗水而湿漉漉的脸，“看看你自己。”  
录像里Daniel正在操着Eduardo。  
他用的是最传统的姿势，掰开Eduardo的双腿，让那双令人销魂的腿圈住自己的腰，然后插进Eduardo。  
“够了，够了，Mark……”Eduardo闭起眼，可是他却堵不住自己的耳朵。  
他听见自己被Daniel干得神志不清，甚至停不下嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的甜蜜呻吟，胡乱地说着轻点、慢点、求你了之类的话。  
Mark不断亲吻Eduardo汗湿的后背。  
“你必须看完它。”他说，“我那天完完整整地看完了。”  
Eduardo撑起身体，他的手伸向键盘，想按下暂停键。  
可是Mark的手先下步截住了他。  
Mark的手指紧扣进Eduardo的指缝，与此同时，坚硬的阴茎前端也顶开了已经得到充分扩张的后穴，用力插了进去。  
Eduardo的腿一下绷直了，脚尖用力踮起，身体在Mark身下犹如拉满的弓。

“那天我看到他亲吻你，拥抱你，把你压进那张大床上，然后插入你，把精液射在你身体里。”Mark扣紧Eduardo的手指，一下一下地撞进他的身体里。  
Eduardo的肠道违背了他本人的意志，热情谄媚地绞紧入侵者。  
“你为什么会选择他？”Mark问，“因为他长了一张和我一样的脸吗？”  
Eduardo呜咽着，他的呼吸也被Mark抽送的频率控制，“我、我那天喝酒了……”  
“别再对我说谎了，Wardo，你没有喝醉。”Mark咬了Eduardo的肩膀一口，“我见过你喝醉的样子，乖巧地躺在柯克兰我的床上睡觉，我摸遍你全身，还吸过你的乳头，你都没醒。”  
他进入到更深的地方，让Eduardo全身泛开一阵阵战栗。  
“我……”Eduardo哽咽，他模糊的视线对不上焦，“他……是个有意思的人……”  
“你爱上他了吗？”Mark一边干着他，一边问。  
他大力地抽插贯穿Eduardo，整张桌子都在咯吱咯吱的响。  
Mark额头上的汗滴落在Eduardo的脊背上。  
“没有……我没有……”Eduardo说。  
“为什么？”Mark又问。  
“我不知道……”Eduardo说，他有点崩溃，视线里的世界在不断摇晃，模糊不清的画面里是自己和另一个男人的性爱。  
他的手环抱着Daniel，因为承受男人的操干而在魔术师的后背抓出几道红痕。  
快感和羞耻让Eduardo低声语无伦次地重复着自己的辩词：“Mar、Mark……我不知道……”  
“你知道的，”Mark说，“想想，再仔细想想，Wardo。”  
Eduardo在啜泣，因为加诸在身上的粗暴性爱，还有被看穿的恐惧。  
他完全无法思考，但是Mark还在哄他，逼他，“告诉我。”  
“因为……”他被干得几乎站不稳，全身都在痉挛哆嗦。如果不是Mark环住他的腰，他无力的双腿便支撑不住他的身体。  
Eduardo拼命张嘴，像窒息一般吸不进氧气，他的泪源源不断从眼角滑落，唾液也从他嘴角流出，滴在桌子上。  
“Mar、Mark……啊……”Eduardo挣扎着：“因……因为……”  
他说：“我爱你……”

这显然是个满分答案，取悦了他的暴君，为Eduardo赢来了一个落在后颈上的温柔的吻。  
“我也爱你，Wardo。”  
Mark松开Eduardo的手，绕过他敲击了键盘一下，视频被关闭，显示屏上再次出现Facebook的logo。  
“你想要我的注意力，”Mark说，“我就把我的注意力都给你。”  
语毕，Mark几乎称得上是专心地开始捣干这具身体。  
Eduardo无法负荷了，他的精神被击垮，身体也被Mark彻底占有支配，但同时他又迷恋这个。  
一种强烈的，略微病态的渴望和快感。

Mark是极度自控与理智的人，他有一双性冷感一样的锐利眼睛，可是他的注视却总能让Eduardo感到兴奋。  
他喜欢作为支配者的Mark，他赞美他，顺从他，也会忍不住挑衅他。  
他的身体和他的心都迷恋Mark，迷恋这种感觉。  
Eduardo的乳尖已经在桌面上磨得破了皮，他看不见背后的Mark，可全身每一根骨骼、每一块肌肉、每一个细胞，都能感受到Mark。  
他用身体主宰了Eduardo。  
当Eduardo的视线被汗水和泪水模糊，他的脑海里浮现出Mark的脸，下一刻，他再次射了出来。  
Mark扣住他的胯骨，用力又插了他几下，精液灌满了Eduardo的身体深处。

Mark趴在Eduardo身上，占有性浓烈地把他圈在怀里，直到高潮余韵稍微消退，才退出他的身体。  
Mark把Eduardo抱到椅子上，乳白色的精液顺着他被操开了尚未完全闭合的后穴流出来。  
他蜷缩在宽大的椅子里，身体还在微微痉挛，而Mark甚至连西装都没有脱。  
Mark亲了亲Eduardo的唇。

“你到底还有多少监视我的镜头？”Eduardo问。  
他喉咙几乎哑得说不出话，可是这样显得嗓音更糯更软绵绵了。  
“你不会想知道。”Mark说，他的手摸着Eduardo的下体，把Eduardo后穴流出来的自己的精液涂抹到他的大腿根。  
“我每天都要跟你说‘晚安’，Wardo。”他说。“你睡在我身边，我一回头就能看到你，就像在柯克兰时一样。”  
Eduardo愣了愣，但他立刻反应过来Mark在说什么。  
“删掉那些视频。”他低声说，  
“好。”  
被满足了的Mark也很爽快地满足了Eduardo的要求。

Eduardo看着Mark，Mark蓝色的眼睛里是自己的脸。  
他把西装外套脱下来披在Eduardo身上，“休息一下，我给你带条干净的浴巾，等会去洗个澡。”  
Eduardo点点头，看着Mark转身走出书房。

书房里只剩下他一个了，空气里还飘荡着性爱的强烈的荷尔蒙味道。  
忽然，Eduardo摸到Mark西装口袋有东西。  
他把里面的东西拿出来，竟然是一张扑克牌。  
方块七。  
是他和Daniel第一次在新加坡的酒吧见面时，魔术师给他表演魔术，Eduardo选择的那张牌。  
不知道晚上时，Daniel是怎么把他塞进Mark的西装口袋里的。  
但幸好Mark并没有察觉到。

Eduardo把扑克牌翻过来，看到后面写了句话：

致我独一无二的玫瑰：  
很高兴又见到你，可惜你的王子已经回到你身边。

落款是：  
你永远的LOVER。

【完】


End file.
